Nightmare, Not Reality
by alilrose
Summary: Cammie returns from her summer after finding answers and being captured by the COC. She was trouble dealing with the nightmares that follow. Who will she turn too? (My version of OOS,OOT)
1. Chapter 1

** Zach's POV**

"Wake up!" Liz screamed opening the door and turning on the light before collapsing on the floor, sobbing. Grant, Jonas, Nick, and I quickly popped out of bed. Jonas swiftly got dressed before kneeling by Liz, taking her into his arms. He rubbed her back trying to clam her down as the rest of us followed his lead and got dressed.

"What's wrong Lizzy?" Jonas asked her softly. She lifted her face up and I saw the worry in her eyes as tears streamed down her cheeks. She looked directly at me taking a deep breath. "It's Cammie. She is having a nightmare and won't wake up."

That was all she could say before I sprinted out the door, down the hallway, and towards the senior dorms with Grant and Nick following close behind. When we reached the hallway containing the senior dorms we found a large crowd around the door to the girl's dorms. It looked like the whole senior class was there and on the verge of tears. I realized why when I heard a horrible scream.

I pushed my way through the crowd and burst into the dorm room. The sight in front of me would haunt me forever. My Gallagher Girl was lying in her bed with tears streaming down her cheeks and letting out screams every few seconds. Macey and Bex were on either side of her trying to pin down her arms as they clawed at her bandages. A few bandages were already on the floor and in there place on her skin were bloody messes. Macey was sobbing for her to wake up and I wasn't surprised that Bex was too. I knew she was as tough as you could get physically but if her friends were in pain she was too. I agreed with her, this was worse than any physical pain.

I quickly rushed over to her bed and took Bex's place as she ran into Grant's arms. He had really been her rock during the whole time Cammie had been gone. Macey got hold of one of her arms and I grabbed the other. I then gently sat down on it and put my hands on Cammie's cheeks wiping away the steady stream of tears with my thumbs. "Gallagher Girl, your safe. We are not going to let anyone hurt you. Please wake up," I said softly multiple times before her eyes snapped open. She looked around scared until she saw it was us. "I'm sorry, " she whispered before sprinting out of the door.

I wasn't expecting that so I reacted to late to catch her before she ran out. "Gallagher Girl!" I called trying to follow her. She sprinted through the crowd and when I finally made it through to the edge of the crowd I looked around not seeing her. My Gallagher Girl, who had just come back after being MIA for six months had done it again. Disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cammie's** **POV **

I sat in bed staring at the ceiling as I heard my roommates breathing even out as they fell asleep. It was my first night back in my own bed at Gallagher since last spring. I had come back to the mansion a week ago after escaping from the circle. I had spent almost all of the time in the infirmary recovering from my torture sessions.

Now, I was having trouble falling asleep. It was so much easier in the infirmary when I was so exhausted and been surrounded by Zach, my mom, Joe, Bex, Liz, Macey, Grant, Jonas, and Nick. I lay there now wishing I was back there again now. I continued to lay there shuddering as unwelcome memories from the summer, starring Catherine Goode herself along with her assistant, Henry. Eventually, exhaustion won out. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I opened my eyes and found myself yet again hanging from a ceiling by my wrists in a small white room. Catherine and Henry walked in laughing with the dreaded tray of torture weapons. "I am not going to tell you anything," I growled with as much force as I could. "We know you won't today, but you will eventually. Besides, this is just to much fun! Isn't it Henry?" Catherine asked laughing.

Henry nodded smiling, as he reached down and grabbed a carving knife. "How about we write the truth about you, huh?" he murmured evilly walking towards me. This made Catherine laugh harder. I put on my mask and closed my eyes, pretending I was back at Gallagher with all of my friends. I winced at the first touch of the cold blade cutting into my skin but then concealed all of my emotions with my mask.

Henry gave a commentary of all the words he was writing on my body, even my face. "Pathetic...worthless...ugly...bitch...slut...selfish..." were just a few of the many he and Catherine carved into my skin. "Make sure they are deep enough to make good scars," Catherine said teasingly. I knew they would already leave scars forever.

Suddenly, I was filled with so much rage that, using all of the strength I could muster, I kicked Catherine hard. Right in the nose. Blood began to pour down her face and I could tell her nose was broken from the odd angle it sat at on her face. She looked at me furious, ''You will regret that." Suddenly, she and Henry began punching and slapping all of the places they had been carving. I couldn't help it, my mask fell and with it tears came and I screamed. I tried to block their hand with my legs, but I was too weak.

Then, I heard Bex, Liz, and Macey screaming my name and telling me to wake up. I didn't want them to see me like this and what did they mean wake up? I hadn't passed out yet. Then, Liz voice disappeared. What had they done to her?!

This made me scream louder and cry harder and I heard Bex begin to sob along with Macey. They must have known to hurt Bex they had to hurt someone she loved. Suddenly, I heard him. Zach. Telling me that I was safe and to wake up.

Catherin and Henry disappeared and I found myself in my dorm at Gallagher surrounded by my friends. They were all crying or on the verge of tears. I realized then that I had been having a nightmare. "I'm sorry," I whispered as I ran out of the room. "Gallagher Girl!" I heard Zach call out but I was already through the crowd and doing what I did best. Disappearing.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry for how long it has taken me to update. I have been very busy with homework and practicing for a musical I was in. Now, the musical is over and I decided to try and update today and maybe actually start updating regularly. It would be much easier if I got my own laptop but, I will have to make due. So, anyway, here is the next chapter.**

**Zach P.O.V.**

I stood there in the hallway outside of crowd for a few seconds dumbfounded as the whole crowd stared at me. I stood there knowing it was my fault, that I should have killed my mother when I had the chance. Then Cammie wouldn't have been tortured and she wouldn't be in all of this pain. I thought for a second where she would go. When she was upset, she was usually pretty predictable when she was upset. Usually, she would go to her secret passageway, which was behind the Gallagher tapestry.

I figured it was a good start so, I ran off down the hall leaving the crowd murmuring in my wake. I sprinted through the halls and reached the tapestry quickly. I reached behind it and twisted the knob revealing the entrance behind it. I slipped into the passage way quietly as the opening shut behind me. I walked through the narrow hall and was surprised to not find her.

As I was about to turn back at a dead end, I heard some sniffling muffled from behind the wall. The second I knew where it was coming from I knew it was Cammie. "Gallagher Girl, it's just me, please let me in," I said quietly knowing she knew where I was and could hear me. "I don't want you to see me like this," she quietly replied.

I knew she hated crying in front of people, she thought it was a weakness, and she hated being weak. She always wanted to be the strong one, she never showed emotion. Or at least she tried too, I had learned how to see through the mask that was always up just like she knew how to see through mine. Or at least I had been able to. Ever since she had escaped she had been shutting me out more and it was harder to get her to admit her real feelings instead of the "I'm fine," answer. I knew it was probably because she hated the fact that she, The Chameleon had be found and she found out her father was dead.

"Please Gallagher Girl, I want to help you. It is okay to cry, everyone does once and a while. Bex, Grant, and I have all cried. Everyone has. We all cried when you were gone, I am not saying this to make you feel bad, I just want you to know that everyone cries and I want to help you. We all do. So, please open the door and let me help you," I said remembering how much we had all cried when we had received the first torture tape.

Even though she had been in severe pain and had more than a good reason to cry or scream, she still had her mask up and was barely making a sound. The only time she had made a sound was when they had electrocuted her. Then strangled screams had come out of her mouth constantly. I heard shuffling behind the wall and looked towards it as it slid to the side to reveal Cammie still in her pajama pants and a baggy t-shirt in a musty room curled in a ball quietly crying against the wall.

My heart broke at the sight of her and I quickly walked in and sat beside her. I lifted her in my lap and she buried her face in my chest as I wrapped my arms around her. I rubbed my hands on gently on her back careful since she was still all bandaged up. Some places on her arms and stomach were missing their bandages and bleeding on me but I didn't care. I could always get a new shirt and she was more than worth it.

I sat there with her for almost ten minutes calming her down telling her over and over that it was just a nightmare, she was safe, and how I loved her. Eventually, she subsided to soft hiccups and her breathing became soft and steady. "Gallagher Girl?" I asked to see if she was awake. "Yeah?" she whispered hoarsely. "We should get you to the infirmary," I told her quietly. "Again?" she groaned. "I know but we have to get you bandaged up again and them you can come and sleep in my room," I told her chuckling slightly. "Fine," she grumbled trying to stand up. I stood up with her and caught her in my arms as she stumbled. "How about I carry you?" I teased.

She just grumbled as I held her against my chest. I studied the wall for a second before I found the brick that when I pushed opened the wall. It was just long enough for her to notice and she giggled slightly. "It's not nice to laugh," I whined playfully. She just smiled and curled farther into my chest as I walked out from behind the tapestry. I walked her through the hallways and turned a corner where I ran into Grant. "There you guys are! We have been looking all over for you! Were where you?" he asked.

"Relax, we were inside the walls, she was only alone for maybe a minute before I found her," I said. "Forty-six seconds," she said smiling. I smirked down at her. Grant sighed, "Well, lets get her to the infirmary, I'll tell the others to meet us there," he said. I nodded as we began walking towards the infirmary again.

When we got there, the others, Jonas, Nick, Bex, Liz, and Macey were all there. The nurse ushered me to a bed in the corner where I lay Cammie down. The nurse swiftly re-bandaged her and I picked her up again.

"We'll tell the headmistress tomorrow, right now I'm going to get her to bed," I said as we began to walk out of the infirmary. "What do you mean you are?" Bex asked. "I'm going to see if sleeping with me would help her nightmares," I explained. "No funny business mister," Macey said sternly. "Leave him alone guys," Cammie groaned softly. "Are you okay with it Cam?" Liz asked. She nodded slightly yawning. "Don't worry, we'll make sure nothing happens," Grant said as Nick and Jonas nodded. "Fine," Bex huffed. "Don't worry, she'll be fine with us," Grant said pecking her on the lips as I began to slowly walking back towards our dorm. Jonas gave Liz a hug and Nick kissed Macey before following me.

By the time we got to out dorm, I could tell Cammie was fighting to stay awake. I turned off the light as I stepped into the room. I walked right over to my bunk and set Cammie down under the covers before slipping in myself. I lay on my side and wrapped my arms around her waist so she was resting against my chest. "Your safe with me here, go to sleep, I love you," I said kissing her forehead. "I know," she said nodding and closing her eyes. "I love you too," she whispered as she fell asleep.

I lay there holding her listening to her steady breathing for a while. I kissed the top of her head and put my chin on it before closing my eyes falling asleep with her in my arms and a smile on my face. Yes, a smile, not a smirk.


End file.
